memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Memory Alpha:L'Avant-Toute
Modèle Episodes Nom(s) de l'épisode en français : Si plusieurs versions linguistiques, une petite référence à la langue : :"Titre français" (FR) :"Titre belge" (BE) :"Titre canadien" (CA) (ou autre abréviation pour le Québec) :"Titre suisse" (CH) (Intro) résumé en une ligne "L'Enterprise doit faire face à ..." (1) Résumé (résumé le plus complet possible, intégrant le journal du capitaine) (2) Production Historique de la création de cet épisode, défis techniques (création de nouveau costumes ou nouveaux aliens), doublage (3) Incohérences (4) Citations citation des dialogues les plus marquants. (5) Autres informations Commentaires, liens avec les autres épisodes, novélisation, ... (6) Acteurs / Personnages / Doubleurs (7) Liens et références :(7A) Références ::*'Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...)' : ::*'Espèces et organisations' : ::*'Personnages' : ::*'Vaisseaux et stations' : ::*'Armement et Technologie' : ::*'Autres' : :(7B) Liens externes sites, lien vers un livre... ::: J'essaie de reprendre autant que possible cette organisation pour les articles consacrés aux épisodes, suite à une sévère remontrance (que je reconnais justifiée !) de Philoust123. Il reste néanmoins assez difficile de réaliser la classification (et surtout la traduction) de la septième rubrique intitulée Référence. Je n'ai pas d'autre solution à proposer que l'entraide pour parvenir à une réelle cohérence. En revanche, je souhaiterais vivement que l'on puisse donner un peu plus de visibilité au titre de l'épisode dans le tableau de droite intitulé wiki-sidebar et qu'une première ligne sur fond rouge soit intégrée, en référence à MA-en Starus 20 juillet 2006 à 22:33 (UTC) Je m'occupe de cette partie, j'ai horreur de faire les résumés alors ça tombe bien :) J'avais créé le plan des épisodes de TOS (les autres sont prévus) dans cette optique pour permettre à ceux qui ne veulent se consacrer qu'au résumé ou à une section précise de ne se consacrer qu'à cette partie. Pour la ligne rouge au début du tableau "sidebar", je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Il faut juste se mettre d'accord si quelqu'un pense à d'autres changements, avant que je ne m'amuse à tout changer. Il faut savoir que la version actuelle de ce tableau est celle empruntée à MA-en (avec quelques adaptations françaises) jusqu'à ce qu'ils en modifient la présentation, fin juin. - Philoust123 23 juillet 2006 à 15:46 (UTC) J'ai toujours pas compris la gestion des couleurs sur MA-en. Je vais demander à Kobi. - Philoust123 23 juillet 2006 à 19:19 (UTC) :Il faudrait peut etre faire comme dans MA-en, faire des modèles histoire d'avoir des sidebar cohérents, et comme ca si on veut changer le style, suffit de le faire qu'une fois Ghun 23 juillet 2006 à 19:52 (UTC) Je précise que les sidebars actuels sont toujours cohérents : il y a un mois encore, on avait les même qu'eux (à part les infos françaises). D'ailleurs, tous les articles d'épisodes ont été créés d'après le même plan directeur : http://memory-alpha.org/fr/wiki/Memory_Alpha:Mod%C3%A8le#EPISODES Je suis tout de même d'accord qu'il faut les changer par un modèle car cela permettra de modifier plus rapidement au besoin. Mais, il faut tout d'abord adopter définitivement une trame avant de s'y lancer. Ils ont d'ailleurs utilisé un bot pour tout modifier en une fois. - Philoust123 24 juillet 2006 à 20:00 (UTC) Articles sur les séries Tableau des épisodes et des personnages Ghun a proposé de modifier les listes d'épisodes et de personnages pour faire apparaître d'autres infos. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. VOir modifs de TNG Personnages : Pour les photos, il faudrait si possible des photos de la même année. Celles qui sont là sont celles de Nemesis, donc il serait plus intéresant d'avoir des photos promotionnelles des saisons 3 à 7 de TNG homogènes et si possible de la même taille. - Philoust123 5 fév 2006 à 19:02 (UTC) :Pour les photos je compte les changer, j'ai juste mis celle que j'avais sous la main pour voir le résultat. Ghun 5 fév 2006 à 21:17 (UTC) Il faut aussi une place pour les doubleurs, maintenant que j'y penses. - Philoust123 5 fév 2006 à 21:32 (UTC) :Ouais mais ça pose un problème : les doubleurs changent parfois selon les version des épisodes, ou encore si c'est un film. :Où peut-on voir la liste des doubleurs ? Ghun 5 fév 2006 à 21:43 (UTC) Wikipedia cite déjà ceux-là : * Patrick Stewart (VF : Alain Choquet) : Capitaine Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes (VF : Bernard Bollet) : Commandant William T. Riker * Brent Spiner (VF : Jean-Pol Brissart) : Lieutenant Commandant Data * LeVar Burton (VF : Bernard Malabat) : Lieutenant Commandant Geordi LaForge * Michael Dorn (VF : Michel Blin) : Lieutenant Worf * Gates McFadden (VF : Valérie Jeannet) : Docteur Beverly Crusher (1987-1988, 1989-1994) * Marina Sirtis (VF : Anne Plumet) : Conseillère Deanna Troi * Colm Meany (VF : Jean-Pierre Rigaux) : Chef Miles O'Brien * Denise Crosby (VF : Laurence Dourlens) : Lieutenant Tasha Yar (1987-1988) * Wil Wheaton (VF : Nicolas Grossetête) : Wesley Crusher (1987-1990) * Diana Muldaur (VF : Danièle Hazan) : Docteur Katherine Pulaski (1988-1989) * Michelle Forbes (VF : Marie-Madeleine Ledoze) : Enseigne Ro Laren (1991-1992, 1994) * Whoopi Goldberg (VF : Maik Darah) : Guinan (1988-1993) * John de Lancie (VF : Frédéric Lebert) : Q Le fait qu'ils changent de voix diffère généralement entre la série et les films ou entre les films, mais les voix restent cohérente dans la série généralement et comme l'article ne concerne que TNG et pas les films, on ne peut mettre que ceux qui ont doublé la série. Si d'autres doubleurs ont participé aux films, on peut en faire une remarque dans les anecdotes. Le fait que Picard a eut 6 doubleurs relève plus de l'article sur Picard que TNG.Philoust123 5 fév 2006 à 23:11(UTC) Comment trouves-tu cette disposition ? Je trouve que ça dérègle moins les colonnes et comme les noms des acteurs sont en gras et que les doubleurs sont en minuscules, ça gène pas trop, bien sûr il serait sympa d'essayer de trouver plus tard une couleur différente pour les doubleurs pour encore mieux faire resortir les acteurs - Philoust123 6 fév 2006 à 11:53 (UTC) :C'est bien. Par contre je me demande si c'est vraiment indispensable de marquer "doubleur" dans l'en-tête du tableau, vu que avant le nom du doubleur tu as marqué la langue. Ghun 6 fév 2006 à 17:29 (UTC) Episodes : Je trouve qu'il faut plus faire ressortir les noms d'épisodes : gras & couleur pour les épisodes et diminution de la taille des synopsis. Je me demande même s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux ne pas mettre de liens dans les synopsis. - Philoust123 7 fév 2006 à 23:05 (UTC) :Je m'étais posé la question pour les liens dans les synopsis, c'est vrai que c'est peut-être mieux sans. Ghun 8 fév 2006 à 07:45 (UTC) :: Dans le tableau de la 1ère saison de TNG, j'ai pris la liberté de prendre comme référence les titres français tels qu'ils apparaissent sur les DVD français (partant du principe que c'est vraisemblablement ce qui restera le plus longtemps, par opposition aux cassettes vidéo ou aux diffusions télévisées de diverses chaînes) et de les faire ainsi apparaître en caractères gras. Les autres titres, que l'on trouve sur certains sites français ou québécois, ou sur la version française des "Dossiers Officiels Star Trek", ont été inscrits pour information sur les lignes suivantes. Starus 20 juillet 2006 à 22:33 (UTC) Personnel de production Quelles infos on met ? Je viens de voir sur IMDB que Voyager avait eu 32 producteurs différents. C'est sûr qu'on pourra eventuellement mettre un truc comme ca: * Brannon Braga - Producteur * Rick Berman - Producteur plus ... Mais pour l'instant on se borne à quoi (je pense surtout à l'équipe technique)? histoire d'avoir des articles qui n'ont pas l'air de brouillons. -- Rcog 3 déc 2005 à 02:28 (UTC) :=> Pour TOS, j'ai copié d'IMDB sur une page Word, l'ensemble des noms dans chaque catégorie et ensuite j'ai rangé sur la page TOS ceux qui étaient déjà présents sur la version anglaise (les plus importants) tout en éliminant ces noms de la page Word pour voir ceux qui restent encore. Ils seront rajoutés par la suite, je cherchais justement un moyen de pas en mettre 50 sur la page, donc j'aime bien ton approche. Par contre, il faudra faire une catégorie par série. Pour les films, par contre tous directement dans la page de film concernée. :Pour l'équipe technique, on met pour l'instant seulement les plus importants. On complètera par la suite. - Philoust123 3 déc 2005 à 14:31 (UTC) :: Voici un outil pratique pour transférer du contenu de IMDB en code wiki: http://bulat.nerim.net/wikipedia/filmographie.php 72.10.143.147 11 jan 2006 à 22:30 (UTC) :=> Je viens de le tester et ça marche pas super bien. Il ignore une bonne partie des lignes (je pense qu'il aime pas Star Trek :( ). De plus, il n'est pas adapté à Memory Alpha mais semble intéressant pour Wikipedia, car beaucoup de travail serait nécessaire après pour mettre en forme le document, étant donné qu'un lien est créé pour chaque titre de film ou série alors que seuls les liens Star Trek seraient à mettre pour nous, les modèles installés sont également inconnus chez nous. En plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de placer toute la filmographie des acteurs (copyright IMDB ???), une sélection des rôles les plus marquants semble plus pertinente dans les fiches acteurs. Mais, merci quand même de prévenir, qui sait je lui trouverais peut-être une utilisation. - Philoust123 11 jan 2006 à 23:01 (UTC) Liste des épisodes et liste des personnages J'ai remarqué que sur wikipedia les éries star trek ont des pages assez bien faites. J'aime particulièrement bien la manière dont est présenté la liste des épisodes et la liste des personnages. Liste des épisodes TNG Liste des personnages de DS9 Je que j'aime beaucoup c'est l'agencement en tableau qui comprend : * Pour les épisodes : ** Une photo de l'épisode ** le nom de l'épisode ** Des informations comme par exemple la stardate ** et surtout une ligne de résumé de l'épisode, ce qui permet de localiser facilement un épisode même sans connaitre son nom * Pour les personnages : ** Une photo du personnage ** le nom de l'acteur et le nom du personnage ** le rang et le role du personnage Ce que je trouve vraiment sympa c'est la photo a chaque fois, ca rend la page moins terne. Je pense qu'on devrait s'en inspirer pour les pages qui parlent des séries. Ghun 4 fév 2006 à 13:48 (UTC) :Oui bien sûr, c'est mieux, mais ce genre de tableau prend un temps considérable (multiplié par 30 saisons). J'en sais quelque chose puisque je viens de finir celui du Personnel de l'USS Voyager que j'ai fait dans cette optique (images+infos - grade, origine, sexe, mort...) J'avoue que moi je n'en ai pas le temps pour le faire en ce moment. - Philoust123 4 fév 2006 à 20:01 (UTC) Canada, Belgique, Suisse Quelqu'un aurait-il des infos sur Star Trek dans ces pays là (diffusion des épisodes, sorties DVD et merchandising...) ?, histoire que le site ne soit pas exclusivement franco-français - Philoust123 14 avril 2006 à 11:34 (UTC) : Canada: TOS, ENT ont étés diffusés. VOY vient de commencer à l'être (il y a moins d'un an). DS9 a été arrêté après 3 saisons, je crois. Je ne sais pas pour TNG. Toutes les séries à part TOS ont été diffusées sur Z télé. Pour les DVDs qui se vendent ici, les seuls que je sais être en français sont les films. Les coffrets de saisons et les spéciaux (coffret borg, coffret Q, etc.) sont les mêmes qu'au USA (région 1) -> anglais seulement. -- Rcog 14 avril 2006 à 19:28 (UTC) ::VOY est diffusé depuis cette année. TOS, TNG et DS9 ont été diffusés entièrement en français. ENT a été diffusé pour les 2 premières saisons. 72.10.142.184 15 avril 2006 à 06:47 (UTC) Connaissez-vous des sites présentant ces dates de diffusion par épisode ? Pour les DVD, je vais alors ajouter les sorties en zones 1 quand j'aurais les infos. - Philoust123 15 avril 2006 à 14:08 (UTC) Index des langues sur Memory-Alpha :OK, je suis nouveau ici et je ne comprend beacoup de la technologie Wiki, alors excusez-moi si cette question/suggestion-ci n'est pas formatté correctement. Alors, maintenant l'addresse http://www.memory-alpha.org montre du doigt vers la page d'Accueil de la version anglaise. Je sai que la majorité des fans de Star Trek vient des regions et pays anglophones (C'est le bon mot ca?) et que la version anglaise de Memory-Alpha a la base d'information est la version le plus grande des toutes les versions, mais je pense que cette situation-ci n'est pas juste vers les autres versions de Memory-Alpha. Je propose une page index ou les visiteurs peuvent selectioner entre toutes les langues de la site et peut-être créer une nouveau edition comme à Wikipedia. :Je ne veut pas causer des problèmes, je veut seulement savoir quoi vous pensez de cette suggestion-ci. J'ai aussi posé la même question/suggestion dans les forums des versions anglaise et allemand de Memory-Alpha pour voir ce que les gens là-bas pensent de cette idée.--Bell'Orso 8 mai 2006 à 22:08 (UTC) *Anglais : 18500 articles *Allemand : 5500 articles *Esperanto : 5 articles *Espagnol : 5300 articles *France : 1110 articles *Néerlandais : 3600 articles *Polonais : 6 articles *Suédois : 1200 articles La version anglaise est la plus complète (3 x + au minimum) et est celle qui est la plus consultée (+ de 90 % certainement). Les autres versions linguistiques sont présentés dans la page d'accueil anglaise. La plupart des sociétés présentent leur site de cette manière : anglais avec des redirections vers les autres langues. Ainsi, le visiteur anglais (majorité) se demandera pourquoi il doit dorénavant faire 2 clics au lieu d'1 (portail puis anglais) alors qu'il est le plus important, le bénéfice pour les autres langues est minime (anglais puis français / portail puis français). Donc il est normal que la version anglaise soit prioritaire. Bien sûr lorsque les autres wiki prendront autant d'importance que la version anglaise, on pourrait imaginer un changement, mais là je pense qu'il est trop tôt (les autres versions de wikipedia ont plus de 100 000 articles en comparaison). D'autre part, la plupart des utilisateurs peuvent placer en favori directement le site français au lieu de l'anglais ou rechercher sur Google la version linguistique choisie. - Philoust123 9 mai 2006 à 12:01 (UTC) Community support Transféré vers Utilisateur:Solensean Forums de type wikia Bjr, il y a un type de modèle de forum wikia sur mu:Memory_Alpha:Forum. Pourquoi ne pas changer le type de présentation de l'Avant-Toute sur ce modèle ? Ou nous créer ce type de fora pour les questions de débutants et faire un peu plus d'interactivité entre nous... ? Sinon, je propose un groupe de discussion par mail de type "yahoo groupe". Je peux en démarrer un très vite et connais ce genre de groupe puisque j'en suis propriétaire d'une dizaine déjà. Voila, nous connaître un peu plus et être "entre nous" serait bien sympathique ! @+ tous. StarTrekMan 9 décembre 2006 à 20:57 (UTC) :Ma-en a aussi installé ce type de forum, il y a 2 mois seulement. Précédemment, il y avait une longue page de ce style. Le plus gros problème de ce forum est qu'il est plus compliqué à suivre (il faut pas oublier de vérifier de temps en temps alors qu'avant tous les commentaires étaient visibles d'après la liste de suivi). Pour MA-fr, ce forum est prévu mais pas encore indispensable à mon avis. Quand aux groupes de discussion, pourquoi pas, il y a d'ailleurs un chat IRC si je ne me trompe affilié à MA. - Philoust123 10 décembre 2006 à 19:24 (UTC) Le défaut de l'IRC, c'est qu'on est entre anglophones seulement. Je ne le connais pas. Il y a foule, la-bas ? Je propose toujours la création d'un yahoogroupe. "Houhouuu dit la foule!" ;) StarTrekMan 14 décembre 2006 à 13:23 (UTC) Le forum : je viens tout juste de le voir sur Ten_Forward qui a basculé sur ce type de fora, effectivement. Pour ton problème, il y a toujours le suivi possible grâçe à l'onglet idoine dans chaque message. En plus, avec les alertes mails dans les préférences, on est toujours en alerte sur n'importe quelle modification sur MA. Non, je le trouve mieux car plus synthétique : on aura plus à dérouler une page vers le bas pour aller voir son dernier topic. ;) Un autre avantage est qu'on n'est plus obligé d'archiver autant (il est vrai que la liste sur "Ten Forward" est bien longue et qu'ils devraient archiver quand même car la page est longue à dérouler et on se noie dans les sujets. Mais, c'est exhaustif au moins ! ;) (je peux faire une maquette chez moi? ^_^ ) StarTrekMan 14 décembre 2006 à 13:23 (UTC) :Oui, on peut suivre les anciens forums notés, mais à chaque fois au bout de 3 semaines, je me rend compte que j'ai pas vérifié si de nouveaux sujets étaient créés. Je te rassure le forum est prévu mais c'était pas dans mes priorités. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire dans les jours qui viennent. Comment ça marche yahoogroupe au fait ? - Philoust123 14 décembre 2006 à 19:37 (UTC) ::Ca marche comme ça !. Enjoy, all. StarTrekMan 21 décembre 2006 à 22:49 (UTC) Tableaux blancs Transféré vers Discussion Aide:Syntaxe tableau problèmes avec la section TAS je m'occupe en ce moment de la section TAS , mais j'ai noté un problème de lien , lorsque je clique sur l'un des épisodes , il me renvoie vers la version anglaise de memory alpha et pas sur le travail que je suis entrain d'éxécuter. - Buckaroo :Désolé, Bucky, j'avais pas vu ce sujet plus tôt. Etrange, ce phénomène ! Normalement il ne fait cela que si quelqu'un met un lien XXX. La seule différence entre les versions est le code langue http://memory-alpha.org/'fr'/wiki/. Une possibilité serait que le problème soit lié à Wikia. On passe parfois du lien memory-alpha.org à fr.memory-alpha.wikia (ou un truc de ce genre), notamment lorsqu'on reçoit un message. - From Cardassia with pain 16 janvier 2007 à 20:13 (UTC) Interwikis in wrong format Hello, sorry for this message being in English. The automatic linking between the different languages is broken because the interwiki links in this family are incorrectly given as en: which looks fine to the wiki engine but cannot be processed and correctly translated by the bots which do the actual linking. Please just give the English title of the page. Also creating links to de: results in several errors, because that is the code for the mainpage! If you don't know the German title of an episode, just give no interwiki at all. Once the bot discovers the German name on the (correctly linked) English page it will add the language. -- Kobi 17 avril 2007 à 11:45 (UTC) : C'est l'Atlante qu'a rien compris ! Voir ici. Ok, thanks Kobi for mentioning. I will notify this new and unexperimented user. BTW, we share the same thoughts about the Virginia Tech shootings. Just something which involves only me: plz vote no to guns. Thx 17 avril 2007 à 12:18 (UTC) RandomImage Hi, Just to let you know that the RandomImage extension requested for this wiki has now been installed. Regards -- Sannse 10 mai 2007 à 16:17 (UTC) :Thanks, I believe Conruyt will be happy with this. - From Cardassia with pain 10 mai 2007 à 21:41 (UTC)